Jily (and other various pairings) Drabbles 101
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: 101 fluff chapters.
1. Jily

**A/N Hope you like! Starting (and ending) with Jily!**

* * *

><p>He was never going to get her.<p>

She made a vow of that.

Then how the hell did he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Short, eh.**


	2. Jily 2

**A/N Another Jily!**

**Thanks to horsegurl16 for the follow and favorite!**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Potter.<em>

**Ah, you keep coming back for more, eh?**

_No! I was just bored._

**Lily Evans bored in class!? Impossible!**

_It's History of Magic! Really, Potter_

**Call me James. And by the way I will get you to go out with me!**

_And how do you think you're gonna do that?_

**By doing this.**

Lily looked up confused. And then James kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>ANII Hope you liked it!**


	3. Kallie

**A/N This is Kallie! This is for my friend, MelodyPond77 (Mel!) Also for Dinavation class. Prompt, magic. Hope you like it!**

_Review Responses:_

**Horsegurl16: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you loved it!**

**Mel: Huh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elphie: Thanks! I like being 'to the point'. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>It was their one year anniversary. They wanted to make it memorable. In a good way. So they mounted their brooms and grabbed each other's hand. And together they rode off into the sky. It was like magic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked! You can review with a pairing I should do.**

**Love,**

**Amy**


	4. Scorose

**For-**

**Charms class- first charms lesson, anger, "Are you going to reply any time today?"**

**Scavenger hunt- in charms class**

**A/N Hope you like this!**

**Not for anyone.**

**Thanks to Blue-Foods.42 for the favorite!**

**Thanks to Mel for the follow!**

_Review Responses:_

**Mel: Oh. I feel stupid now. I was planning on starting and ending with Jily. And they aren't in parts or something. You think I write adorableness? Thanks! :)**

**Innoc3ntKitt3n: Thanks. I'm glad you think so!**

* * *

><p>Rose hated it. Wait no, that wasn't true. She somehow did like the feeling. She hated the person who was touching her. She was mad at him for it. She didn't need help! Unfortunately Scorpius thought she did.<p>

"Are you going to reply any time today?" Scorpius asked. Scorpius was touching her. _Touching_ her! For heaven's sake they were only eleven! And she knew how to cast the charm! Maybe she didn't have her mother's brain but it was an easy one, for the first day. But the feeling sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hello?" Scorpius asked.

"What?" She also hated that he got that seat next to her. Maybe that wasn't his fault, everyone sat down before them, but now they were sitting next to each other for the whole year!

She was acting ridiculous, she decided. Why was she so angry and sour?

It was him that was why. But that of course didn't make any difference. She was only eleven after all.

But still.

"You were supposed to send the hat over there," Scorpius pointed to in front of them. "Instead of outside into the field." He pointed out the window, where Rose could make out a small hat. Rose threw had wand on the desk in frustration.

"Ugh!" She groaned and she put her head down.

She didn't like Scorpius. At the very least they were friends. She looked up to see his adorable face-

_Wait what? _She slammed her head down again. She didn't like him. He was a Malfoy, she a Weasley. She couldn't like him. She didn't.

But he was different then his family. He was in Gryffindor.

And so cute too-

_SHUT UP! _Her brain shouted.

But _him. _His beautiful hair and eyes.

She was eleven.

What if he didn't like her? That was a possibility.

What if he was gay?

"Do your work, Miss Weasley!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Great. Great first charms class.

"Rose?" Scorpius said.

And his voice! Oh, his voice!

She was eleven.

Too young to date.

Not to young to imagine it right?

Right?

But why would she need to imagine it? She didn't like anyone.

Not Scorpius.

He was just attractive.

Which meant he was cute.

Which meant she liked him.

Which meant her world was over.

But she didn't!

Right?

_Right!?_

She got up and did the spell again.

Scorpius took her hand when she did it wrong again.

She pulled away.

She could do it now.

By herself.

But for some reason she did it wrong anyway.

There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind.

_Because you want his arm to touch you._

**Why would I want that? **She argued.

_Because you like him._

She did have to admit. His touch sent shivers down her spine but made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**Shut up, shut up, shut up.**

Not to mention his touch also made her want to snog him.

She was only eleven.

* * *

><p>Scorpius wondered why she didn't get the charm right.<p>

He also wondered why he kept on going back to help her.

So Hufflepuff of him.

_Maybe you fancy her? _His brain suggested. He nearly scoffed out loud.

She was a Weasley. Never.

Then why did he want to care for her so much?

He couldn't even do anything.

He was in Charms class.

And he was young.

And he was a Malfoy.

A Malfoy and a Weasley? Unheard of!

He had to stop.

_Stupid hormones. _He thought.

He couldn't be more disowned.

He was a Malfoy in Gryffindor.

Why not go for the whole thing?

He actually scoffed this time.

She wouldn't feel the same.

She was a Weasley.

* * *

><p>Was it just her or was Scorpius stealing glances at her?<p>

She hoped so.

No she didn't she wanted her heart to stop this feeling.

Or she wanted to be someone else.

Someone who could have a chance.

Maybe she was imagining his looks but she knew she didn't imagine it when Scorpius sent a note behind them to Albus.

* * *

><p>Albus ignored the paper bird. Until it stole his wand. He grabbed it and took back his wand. The bird unfolded itself.<p>

_Are you and Rose close?_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Albus crumbled it up and didn't respond. He got another.

_Hello? _He ignored that as well. He didn't respond until ten came at once all bearing the word, hello. He grabbed his quill.

**Why Malfoy?**

* * *

><p><em>Because I f-<em> Scorpius stopped. He was about to a stranger that he fancied Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose looked at filled with longing.<p>

She was only eleven. She remembered sadly.


	5. Wolfstar

**A/N This is Wolfstar that's half romantic for Liza! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Sirius loved his school. He loved everything. Except the classes. He loved the lake. He loved laughing at James whenever he got rejected. And he loved pulling pranks. He also loved that Remus was there with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus flipped through the pages of his book. He looked up once in a while to see if Sirius was there. He never was.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius was certain that Remus was inside the common room. So he was nervous to go in. He carefully opened the door anyway. Remus was there. He smiled at him and waved.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus saved the last smile he could probably do all week, due to the full moon, for Sirius.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius smiled back.<p> 


	6. Nuna

**A/N A Nuna for Carmen! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, I'm mad for her. I'm going to go tell her because we'll both be dead by dawn."<em>

After wandering around for a while Neville finally found Luna.

"Luna! I just want, no needed, to tell you. I mad for you." And with that he walked away. Luna's face broke into a big grin. She was mad for him as well.


End file.
